Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 July 2015
06:46 Ja nie dam rady? 06:46 Nowa 06:47 Potrzymaj moja ksiazke! 06:47 Tak? 06:47 Ja dzisiaj wypiłem 3 butelki 1,5 l 06:47 c: 06:47 ;-; 06:47 Jak? ;-, 06:47 Nawet więcej. 06:47 ;-; 06:47 Kuro <3 <3 <3 06:47 yo 06:47 Kyu <3 xd o. 06:47 Ja wypilam na razie 1,5 l 06:47 Słaba jesteś Madziu :c 06:47 Jednak krócej nie było prądu niż przewidywałem C: 06:47 A powinnam 2 x wiecej 06:47 Hej Kuro 06:47 Więcej matka Was nie miała? :o 06:48 Miała. 06:48 :c 06:48 Adam <3 06:48 Madzia <3 06:48 Jestemjedynaczką ;c 06:48 <3 06:48 Nowa <3 06:48 D 06:48 xD 06:48 Kuro ♥ 06:48 Siema :3 06:48 (derp) 06:48 Ja mam kochane rodzeństwo co internet mi zabiera :C 06:48 Btw jak się człowiek męczy latem 06:48 to może i 5 litrów wypić 06:48 Jak mozesz zdradzac nasz kwadracik? ♥ 06:48 elo 06:48 Kaczor 06:48 Nie męczy, bo jest chory i mu zimno :D 06:48 ja przy kompie siedze od 11 ;_; 06:48 Kaczor, ale ja nue umiem duzo pic :c 06:48 I tyle pije ;_; 06:49 czaję 06:49 :d 06:49 A powinnam wypic 3 litry 06:49 >Nerd. 06:49 Wiesz 06:49 :v 06:49 Nowa będziesz pełnoletnia i będziesz mogła wypić więcej :D 06:49 xd czaję 06:49 ;-; 06:49 zdrowie tego co gorzoła jego 06:49 xd 06:49 Hai hai Rycerz. 06:49 kurczę, czekam na nowego nfs'a 06:49 Taaa, LoL, HotS, Hearthstone, Neverwinter, GO i te sprawy.... 06:49 Kuro, jakas pani od tętnic w mozgu i koniczynach palcow polecala mi kubeczek koniaczku ;_; 06:50 x'D 06:50 afk na 10 minut 06:50 Podobno problemy jak ręką odjął 06:50 z/q 06:50 z/w 06:50 Nowa to samo dziadek mój mówi :D 06:50 ze tętnica ma nerwy? ;-; 06:51 I ze chce synowi przeszczepic pluco i wat robe? ;-; 06:51 Nie, że koniak 06:51 Ach 06:51 Wut. 06:51 Ale ja ten 06:51 Nie powinnan 06:51 Btw. po co poszłaś do tego szpitala? 06:51 Zbyt mloda jestem 06:51 jarmaN: MOŻEMY 06:51 jarmaN: GRAĆ 06:51 jarmaN: LEL 06:51 TheGardenPL: A potem bd miał staty 0 0 16 06:51 TheGardenPL: Jeszcze czego 06:51 06:51 ;_______________; 06:51 Bo karetka mnie zabrala z domciu ;-; 06:51 Co się stało? 06:52 z/w Kibel. 06:52 Problemy z oddychaniem 06:52 Ou. 06:52 jednak jestem 06:52 Bo kluc mnie zaczelo 06:52 Ale już jest lepiej? 06:52 W zebrach szyi i brzuchu i przez to nie moglam oddychac 06:52 Taaa 06:52 :c 06:52 Tylko w karetce puszczali piosenki o rudej 06:53 Ruda tańczy jak szalona. 06:53 Gdzie autor chcial sie dowiedziec czy na dole tez jest ruda 06:53 xD 06:53 (lf) 06:53 Żelaza pewnie. 06:53 A nade mna wesolo lataly strzykawki ^^ 06:53 XD 06:53 I uderzylam glowa w sciane... 5 razy 06:53 I ogolnie tam umieralam 06:53 To musiał być piękny widok .v. 06:53 A ja jestem na mwś 06:54 I gadamy o hentajach 06:54 k 06:54 Antasma x Bow nikt nie widzial tego xd xd xd 06:54 Generalnie kiedyś tata dał mi przejechać się karetkę 06:54 I to ja musialam podawac wszystkie dane razem z peselem ^^ 06:54 wielkie i ciężkie :# 06:54 chyba nr seryjnym 06:54 Phew 06:54 >dał mi przejechać się karetkę 06:54 nie wiem jak oni tak zasuwają, serio to jest skill 06:54 Kuro 06:54 to ja już po polsku mówie lepiej. 06:54 karetką :P 06:54 v: 06:54 ? 06:55 On mnie dręczy a ja biedna w szpitalu lezee 06:55 Nowa. 06:55 I jego jad zepsuł mi nerki 06:55 Akurat w wakacje ;_; 06:55 Kiedy wychodzisz? 06:55 Wiem xd 06:55 Kuro, mialam dzisiaj 06:55 Właśnie, dobry moment sobie wybrałaś na pobyt w szpitalu .-. 06:55 mówiłem nie żryj tyle soli 06:55 XD 06:55 Ake wyniki badania byly gorsze niz wczoraj 06:55 Rycerz .-. 06:55 Kuro 06:55 Wez 06:55 czekaj, ból w całym ciele? 06:56 i brak możliwości oddechu? 06:56 Kaczor, kłuło po prostu ;-; 06:56 albo pomyliła dobre białko z jakimś wietnamskim gównem i jej nerki wysiadły 06:56 Kaczor, rak? 06:56 QQ 06:56 06:56 nie 06:56 Kaczor nie ;-; 06:56 co ty 06:56 rak nie boli 06:56 Rycerz ogar. 06:56 k. 06:56 mówiłem żebyś sprawdzała po etykiecie 06:56 I nie gadajcie o raku, pls. 06:56 ehh 06:56 Bo prostu z bolu nie moglam oddychac 06:56 nic się nie nauczy 06:56 hmmm 06:56 Jak się w brzuch uderzy to się nie dziwie. 06:56 btw. nie lubię soli .-. 06:56 dr. Kaczo RR 06:56 i dobrze 06:56 sól szkodzi na wszystko 06:56 DOKTORZE CZY MAM RAKA 06:56 może coś z układem nerwowym, bo skoro nic nie zrobiłaś i nagle cię zaczęło boleć 06:56 ty jesteśrakiem 06:56 Nowa, caps. 06:57 Tak, raka kolana 06:57 Rycerz :c 06:57 Masz raka głowy 06:57 albo tak zwany wstrząs anafilaktyczny 06:57 to nie było do ciebie 06:57 * Noworoczna tuli Rycerza 06:57 Kuro! 06:57 masz na coś alergię? 06:57 Ahhh, Czarny Humor <3 06:57 słuchaj 06:57 Znam twoj sekret 06:57 Słucham 06:57 Kaczor tak 06:57 sprawa jest! 06:57 odsuń się bo mnie nerczycą zarazisz 06:57 Pyłki 06:57 chodzi o pewną pastę 06:57 ? 06:57 moją 06:57 chciałam ją edytować 06:57 a ona znikłą! 06:57 znkła* 06:57 Link 06:57 znikła* 06:57 Albo nazwa 06:57 Aaaa 06:57 no nie mam włąśnie 06:58 Chemia Śmierci 06:58 Stopa mi zdretwiala d: 06:58 za długo uciskałaś 06:58 normalne P: 06:58 ;-; 06:58 A ic ty 06:58 ja tu cię pocieszam 06:58 Kaczor. 06:58 że nic Ci nie jest w stopę : d 06:58 tak Adamie? 06:59 Demon 06:59 Nie ma takiej pasty ;x 06:59 tak? 06:59 musi byyć 06:59 Nawet na Twoim profilu 06:59 Raka mi wmawiasz i choroby znajdujesz 06:59 usunęłaś (łee) 06:59 Uwielbiam jak mi stopa drętwieje (sj) 06:59 jest na moim! 06:59 Ja? O_O 06:59 Nie. 06:59 Kuro 06:59 xd Adam 06:59 A nie 06:59 nic 06:59 lol 06:59 Nawet jakbym usunęła to bym znalazła 06:59 Ale serio (sj) 06:59 Ert 06:59 TAK BAWI D: 06:59 Daj 5 tysi 06:59 Nos 06:59 czo 06:59 Miałeś prąd? 06:59 Nie xD 06:59 xD 06:59 A ty? 06:59 Nie 06:59 Ercie 06:59 z godzinę temu oddali 07:00 A internet? 07:00 No, mi też 07:00 Nie miałem xD 07:00 Bierzesz prąd od tauronu? 07:00 xD 07:00 nom 07:00 xD DDDDD 07:00 Ja też 07:00 pjona 07:00 * NOSEE pjona 07:00 A ja miałam prąd 07:00 :D 07:00 Ja też 07:00 * Ertrael pjona 07:00 Bo nie mieszkacie w Małopolsce 07:00 Mam z taurona 07:00 nie wiecie nawet jaki terror był 07:00 A 07:00 Myślałem że wiatr dach mi zerwie (ogw) 07:00 Ale sąsiad obok nie miał prądu. 07:00 Jo tyż 07:01 Ert 07:01 Nie mógł kosić o 5 rano 07:01 Smuteczek. 07:01 I drzewo mi się przechyliło 07:01 zaraz dam ci scr 07:01 Ja też nie miałem ostatnio. 07:01 Mi lipke rano zerwało 07:01 rofl. 07:01 heh 07:01 Przypadek? 07:01 .v. 07:01 I trza je tera uciąć 07:01 a ja je strasznie lubię :C 07:01 U mnie w mieście duże drzewa się powywalały 07:01 Na ulice 07:01 http://imgur.com/8pirF7L proszę Kyu 07:01 jest 07:01 Jezu 07:01 po rozwinięciu obserwowanych 07:01 U nas nawet nie 07:01 Link. 07:01 Albo czekaj 07:02 Ale jade se na rowerze a tam komuś do ogródka wpadło nie jego drzewo nawet :v 07:02 Lobo usunęła 07:02 ;-; 07:02 I gałęzie duże mi pospadały na podwórko 07:02 Demon daj linka 07:02 U mnie też jest dużo gałęzi 07:02 ale małych 07:02 Bo nie mogę jej znaleźć :x 07:02 Małe też so 07:02 Nawet w obserwowanych 07:02 btw. jest powód? 07:02 Ale fajnie było rano jak pioruny biły czo chwilę xD 07:02 Gdzieś tam 07:03 jak psa wyprowadzałem rano to prawie odfrunął 07:03 :d 07:03 są słupy poprzewracane. 07:03 mnie ta burza obudziła 07:03 nie było powodu 07:03 poszedłem spać o 3 07:03 ;-; 07:03 na szczęście był na smyczy 07:03 o/ 07:03 :-; 07:03 A mnie obudziła o 5 ._. 07:03 Mnie też xD 07:03 Mnie o 5:15 07:03 http://imgur.com/TF0G6a9 coś takiego 07:03 mnie później 07:03 Mintrzaskałp drzwiamo 07:03 chyba była 5:40 ileś 07:03 Drzwiami* 07:03 jak sprawdziłem godzinę 07:03 Lol 07:03 Zamknąlem je 07:03 Dobra, Daj linka Demon 07:03 pies po całym domu latał jak opętany podobno 07:03 To przywrócę 07:04 Bo się strasznie burz boi 07:04 Ale było fajnie za to 07:04 Jak paczyłem 07:04 Więc ostra jazda była : # 07:04 * : 3 07:04 mój pies to samo 07:04 Ja bym się cieszył bo fajna burza była 07:04 Fajnie się na to paczyło 07:04 zarówno jeden w sumie jak i drugi 07:04 gdyby mi drzewa mojego ukochanego prawie nie przewróciło i je teraz uciąć trza :c 07:04 Chemia Śmierci łap 07:04 owczarek niemiecki, wielkie bydlę 07:04 l-l 07:04 a burzy się boi :_; 07:04 wtf 07:05 Biedactwo :c 07:05 Też mam owczarka. 07:05 co się burzy boi 07:05 owczarek niemiecki, wielkie bydlę <--- Tu jest ping. 07:05 Moje kociatko spało 07:05 A ja ni mom psa 07:05 Arek? Xd 07:05 Bo mi ómar 07:05 Nie. 07:05 : / 07:05 AAAAAAAAAAAAA D: 07:05 Nie mam pingu na Arek. 07:05 Kuro! 07:05 * 07:05 ? 07:05 Flud + caps ogar plz 07:05 ja miałem dwa psy 07:05 oba umarły 07:05 ;__; 07:05 ._> 07:05 Sorry!!!! 07:05 Ale tera mam inne 07:05 Nosku. 07:05 ;-& 07:05 jeden ma z 16 lat 07:05 Kickuj. 07:05 Jesteś wilkiem. 07:05 Kogo 07:05 i się dobrze trzyma 07:05 Agresywnym. 07:05 bestia chytra 07:05 Wiem 07:05 a jego dzieci po 5 07:05 A nie tylko oszczeżenia. 07:06 urodziły się 3 dni przed katastrofą smoleńską xD 07:06 mi w sumie pozdychało z 5 psów : / 07:06 Takiego psa miałem ;-; http://crer.flog.pl/wpis/8866801#w 07:06 Ide sobie 07:06 Albo po, sam nie pamiętam .-. 07:06 ale to normalne no 07:06 I se ómar ;-; 07:06 owczarki żyją po 11 lat 07:06 max 15 07:06 jeden żył 07:06 * 07:06 Pa 07:06 kiedy ómar 07:06 Pa 07:06 Trzymaj się 07:06 ! 07:06 Ten 16 letni 07:06 18 maja 2014 07:06 to hybryda owczarka 07:06 i czegoś jeszcze 07:06 Czytałem kripipastę wtedy xD 07:06 bardzo podobny 07:07 ale białe futro ma tam gdzie brązowe powinien miec 07:07 A ile mniej więcej będzie żyć Ratlerek+Chihuahua? 07:07 dłuuugo 07:07 Hihuahuha xD 07:07 (chg) 07:07 małe psy bardzo długo żyją 07:07 owczarki 13 lat żyją 07:07 Mój piesek <3 07:07 Najlepsza nazwa 07:07 średnio 07:07 dokładnie 07:07 Tsaa, mój żył 8 lat ;-; 07:07 Rin tin tin żył z 20 lat 07:07 chytra bestia 07:07 Ale miałem wcześniej innego czo żył 17 07:07 yo 07:07 Co jest. 07:08 Mój pies żył 10 lat. 07:08 Arek mi ustawił Moją Historię na Snapie ;___________; 07:08 Ale on był taki w połowie dziki 07:08 idę w agar.io pograć 07:08 Jak by co = https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rin_Tin_Tin 07:08 Zmarł miesiąc temu. 07:08 Kaczka. 07:08 Ja tysz. 07:08 Plz. 07:08 Bo spał se w domu a cały dzień był se gdzieś 07:08 ło nie 07:08 to z/w :D 07:08 sry 07:08 Ja mam takiego 07:08 ale już stary 07:08 i nie lata tak 07:09 A tak to latał cały czas po wsi 07:09 xd 07:09 thx Kyu! 07:09 o/ 07:09 o/ 07:09 Zawsze na wschód 07:09 Nie ma sprawy Demon :> 07:09 ;P; 07:09 A ja geniusz jestem 07:10 elo 07:10 Bo wzwód przeczytałem (SON) 07:10 siema 07:10 ;) 07:10 Sarkazma, ogranicz. 07:10 ogranicz 07:10 precle 07:10 k 07:10 k 07:10 nie jem precli 07:10 gejm ołwer 07:10 (derp) 07:10 ej lol 07:10 O nie. 07:10 wszedłem do gry 07:11 On przyszedł. 07:11 i kogoś pożarłem od razu wielkiego 07:11 Czejo mordki!!! 07:11 http://screenshooter.net/100670936/fjkklod 07:11 Kuro 07:11 na pw ;c 07:11 Co tam? 07:12 c: 07:12 Aww 07:12 Powiedziałaś ,,co" zamiast ,,szo" 07:12 brawo 07:12 robisz postepy 07:12 Co robicie(poza czatowaniem)? 07:12 今晩は 07:13 c: 07:13 Gram 07:13 w czo? 07:13 http://www.gry.jeja.pl/3590,wielka-wojna-4.html 07:13 Gram. 07:13 W gry. 07:13 Dla nerdów. 07:13 * 07:13 w grę 07:13 xd 07:13 PS: Tylko nos może używać słowa ,,czo" 07:13 Bo inaczej mnie to irytuje ._. 07:13 To mnie rozwala "gram w grę" xd 07:14 今晩は 07:14 o/ 07:14 Dudek. 07:14 Wiek. 07:14 Terasss. 07:14 ﷼₹៛₪ 07:14 Bo wytrzymić nie moge. 07:14 z/w 07:14 15 lat sir! 07:14 Umówiłam się z moim liderem z pracy 07:14 Żeby pograć w hotsa 07:14 I co? 07:14 Wystawił mnie. 07:14 :x 07:14 Duduś. 07:14 Jak to. 07:14 Nie możliwe. 07:14 Smutne. :c 07:14 czm? 07:15 W sumie z moim ex liderem 07:15 ;_; 07:15 XD 07:15 problemy 21 wieku 07:15 07:15 xd 07:15 Rycerz żebyś wiedział 07:15 W pracy gadamy 07:15 To kiedy gramy w hotsa? 07:15 Możemy dzisiaj 07:15 To o 21 bądź. 07:16 No k. 07:16 I co? 07:16 Faceci rocznik 85 tacy są 07:16 możem u coś wypadło 07:16 #niepoolecam 07:16 nie wiem 07:16 spadam 07:16 może piwko było po promocji 07:16 cya cya 07:16 na kawę się umów z nim 07:16 i się chłop zapomniał 07:16 :D 07:16 może jego kobiety pierwszy raz w ciągu roku nie bolała głowa 07:16 i musiał to wykorzystać 07:17 nie znasz sytuacji 07:17 KaczoRR mam narzeczonego :P 07:17 aaa to ok 07:17 A jeśli zjem pestki arbuza to mi urośnie roślinka w brzuchu? 07:17 Tak mi babcia mówi xd 07:17 Nie 07:17 HCL jest zbyt mocny 07:17 Urośnie ci rak mózgu 07:17 Rycerz Śmierci ale i tak mu nie wybaczę, ha! :D 07:17 jego strata 07:17 co nie? 07:18 Antasma +++ 07:18 wat Antasma 07:18 Nie no, jest wredny, ja jestem wredna 07:18 Więc dokuczamy sobie. 07:18 Awww <3 07:19 Dudek 07:19 Szkoda, że go wywalili .-. 07:19 Co kumplu? 07:19 a gdzie pracujesz? 07:19 tzn jak 07:19 KaczoRR pracuję w UPC :> 07:19 Czy ty wszędzie widzisz tęcze u jednorożce oraz inne słodkie rzeczy? 07:19 aa czaję 07:20 ja sobie dorabiam jako barmanw restauracji teraz 07:20 barman* 07:20 Konsultantka w dziale technicznym 07:20 + będę teraz pracować jako barmanka 07:20 :D 07:20 Polecam, świetna robota 07:20 Przeczytajcie "Strażnik Lodówki" tam jest kiełbasa z jednorożca xd 07:20 tzn jak lubisz ludzi 07:20 Nie lubię ludzi, mało tam ludzi chodzi 07:20 Ale są planszówki 07:21 Dudek. 07:21 Tak wg 07:21 Tak kumplu? 07:21 To się nie znamy 07:21 Właśnie! 07:21 Gramy w Osu? 07:21 Niee 07:21 Już jestem pod wpływem alkoholu ._. 07:21 Kuro >.> 07:21 Jak coś to jestem "Maślak" nie "Dudek" 07:21 Ogranicz. 07:22 Dobrze Dudek. 07:22 Adam ale w sumie 07:22 (nie) 07:22 Mogę spróbować 07:22 K. 07:22 o/ 07:22 banany? 07:22 Jasne 07:22 Tylko ostrzegam 07:22 z keczupem 07:22 gra ktoś jeszcze w Osu? 07:22 Grałam dawno 07:22 Ja 07:22 k 07:22 I nie mam map 07:22 Banany 1234 07:23 Znaczy nawet nwm co to 07:23 Adam 07:23 Osu 07:23 Ja 07:23 Nie nmw. 07:23 Nie wiem* 07:23 DUDUS. 07:23 Ja gram w osu 07:23 Duduś. 07:23 Do Mojej łaski. 07:23 Wyjdź z tego chatu 07:23 bo mnie Rak Tchawicy dopadnie. 07:23 Czemu tchawicy? 07:23 Do łaski Kuro* 07:24 Antasma, walnij mnie, bo mu je*ne. 07:24 o/ 07:24 o/ 07:24 ChatHacki D: 07:24 spk 07:24 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń przywala Adamowi patelnię w łeb 07:24 Danke. (y) 07:24 http://imgur.com/gallery/H1IAnwV 07:25 Patelnię w łeb? Wtf?! 07:25 tak 07:26 patelnię to taki ruch antasmi-tsó 07:26 Aha...Nauczysz? 07:27 nie 07:27 4. Antasma musi mieć własne zdanie. 07:27 Każdy musi! 07:27 Adam 07:27 Już. 07:27 Ty nie musisz ;) 07:28 to ja wkleję rodzinę McKwaczów 07:28 http://karawana.eu/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/Donald2.jpg 07:28 o kurde 07:29 Adam sorry 07:29 Ale nie dam rady 07:29 :x 07:30 Kuro? :c 07:30 Nikt nic nie pisze 07:31 ;-: 07:31 o/ 07:31 Trza było nie pić. 07:31 Adam 07:31 Ciekawe co Ozz na to. 07:31 Zwieśminiałeś 07:31 D: 07:31 Adam 07:31 N0zm0r D1 07:31 Sam kupił 07:31 Halo. 07:31 To nie moja wina 07:31 ._. 07:31 4N745M4 :O 07:31 Ale w dominiona można spróbować 07:31 A przynajmniej dobre to? ;-; 07:31 Mhm 07:31 jj 07:31 mm 07:31 Tatra? 07:32 Żubr? 07:32 Nie piwo. 07:32 Gin 07:32 O_O 07:32 Kuro ty. 07:32 Pijaczko. 07:32 To nie ja! 07:32 To Ozz 07:32 #wole_piwo 07:32 Ja wolę Jacka Danielsa xd 07:32 A pijana jesteś ty ho? 07:32 Kjuron zawsze wygląda jak pijany 07:32 Nie. 07:32 Taka ciekawostka 07:32 XD 07:32 Dzięki .-. 07:32 Wiecie, w sumie odkryłem niedawno dobre piw 07:32 o 07:32 Bavaria się nazywa 07:32 Nie ma za co :v 07:33 Naprawdę polecam 07:33 czerwone avki zawsze mi się kojarzyły z przechlaną morda 07:33 więc masz trochę racji 07:33 XD 07:33 nie robione jak niektóre szczochy z marketu w 50% z proszku 07:33 ale z prawdziwego 100% chmielu :3 07:33 Tomasz Kopyra :P 07:33 No ale kjuron ma jeszcze ponakłuwane policzki 07:33 Czemu gadamy o alko? 07:33 Więc jest jeszcze zabawniejszy 07:33 I kolorowe włosy 07:33 Duduś, bo możemy 07:34 x'D 07:34 Jestem zabawna 07:34 Piję alkohol 07:34 Mam piercing 07:34 I kolorowe włosy 07:34 <3 07:34 piercing damage? 07:34 nieźle 07:34 precling* 07:34 Zabawny kjuron 07:34 Rycerz xD 07:34 masz kolorowe włosy? 07:34 Babcia by pewnie powiedziała że jesteś satanistką. 07:34 a ile? 07:34 Ale tylko końcówki, czy całe? 07:34 10%? 07:34 20? 07:34 Ja ide NAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAA pijane mordki o/ 07:34 Kaczor, całe 07:34 KaczoRR całe 07:34 Niebiesko-fioletowe 07:34 tzn 07:34 Połowa fioletowe 07:34 możesz wyjść 07:35 oh 07:35 połowa niebieskie. 07:35 I czarne oczy na dokładkę 07:35 I piękne tho na koniec no 07:35 x'D 07:35 dziękuję Precelku ^^ 07:35 O kurczę, nieźle : d 07:35 Plus kolczyki w policzkach, w wardze i w nosie. 07:35 *Kaczor zaczyna płonąć uczuciem* 07:35 w nosie? 07:35 Myślę o drużynie w Lolu w 5. 07:35 Mhm 07:35 Septum. 07:35 Adam 07:35 Kura. 07:35 Mamy założoną 07:35 Podobno jestem liderką 07:35 Ale nie gramy tam. 07:35 Ale w przegrodzie nosowej : d 07:35 Lel. 07:35 Czy coś x'D 07:35 Grałbym z wami 07:35 nie 07:35 Ale nie umiem wymawiać R 07:35 Więc brzmię jak debil c: 07:35 KaczoRR dokładnie. 07:35 czaję 07:36 Pfff... 07:36 a jak kichasz 07:36 I nie umiem buildować c: 07:36 czy musisz wysmarkać nosa to co wtedy? : d 07:36 Ty nie wiesz jak się stresuje gdy mówie po Polsku. 07:36 Garen GA + Zephyr c: 07:36 Nozmor też czasami nie umiem wymówić "r" 07:36 Aby głupoty nie palnąć ;-; 07:36 :D 07:36 na tym czacie są tylko dwie osoby z którymi mogę grać w lola 07:36 z Brmem- bo gra dobrze 07:36 KaczoRR nic. Po prostu smarkam :D 07:36 i z Kyurone- bo jest dziewczyną 07:36 aha, myślałem, że to jakoś przeszkadza 07:36 x'DDD 07:36 A idźże. 07:36 bang 07:36 a reszta to słabe raki XD 07:36 Nie no, KaczoRR na początku przeszkadzało 07:36 Bo bolało 07:36 Sam jesteś rakiem. 07:36 HA! 07:36 Po twarzy jakby odjął włosy to byś się długo zastanawiał, rycek 07:36 A teraz jest, hum nie czuję. 07:37 Kjuron to taki babochłop trochę 07:37 Nozmor dzięki <3 07:37 Nie ma za co <3 07:37 btw. Rycek ma moje foty x'D 07:37 aha 07:37 jasne 07:37 w8 07:37 zapisane na kompie 07:37 od kiedy 07:37 lepszariven123469 07:37 jak praktycznie wszystkich z was 07:37 O NIE. 07:37 Adam 07:37 mam każdego 07:37 nawet adama 07:37 Nieprawda 07:37 Nawet nagie (lf) 07:37 mnie nie masz ;) 07:37 Co ja zrobiłem. 07:37 garen 4eva <3 07:37 elo 07:37 Ave eks 07:37 siema Ex 07:37 dawno Cię nie widziałem :D 07:37 Salve 07:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTIIMJ9tUc8&ab_channel=SonyMusicIndiaVEVO czego ja słucham. 07:37 o/ 07:38 nie no nagich to nie mam bo mam za słabego fona na snpachata 07:38 Kogo to moje oczy widzą 07:38 :( 07:38 Hej Ex! :D 07:38 Kyu ^^ 07:38 W pierwszym terminie cala sesja 07:38 Zapewne ludzi z cepe-W 07:38 Ex i jaka średnia? 07:38 5.22 07:38 O kuźwa. 07:38 <3 07:38 Impossibru 07:38 Gratuluję. 07:38 A dziękuję dziękuję 07:39 miałem taką średnią w podstawówce ;( 07:39 i cri evrytim 07:39 Rycek 07:39 co 07:39 A w gimbie? 07:39 w gimbie troszeczkę mniej 07:39 XD 07:39 no dobra 07:39 dużo mniej 07:39 A ja się dowiedziałam 07:39 Właśnie 07:39 Że z typografii mam 5.0 <3 07:40 Uuu ^^ 07:40 Gratz 07:40 Tak samo z grafiki rastrowej i obróki zdjęć 5.0 07:40 cokolwiek to jest to graty 07:40 umm 07:40 Impossibru c: 07:40 Kyu taka zdolna że hej i ho 07:40 XD 07:40 Czyli wszystkie przedmioty związane z moim przedmiotem graficznym na 5 :D 07:40 Astmu 07:40 znowu powtórka z poniedziałku na AKW XD 07:40 07:41 Cos Ci potem pokaże 07:41 Jak się renderowac skończy 07:41 XD 07:42 Yo. 07:42 Yo 07:42 o/ 07:43 Hej Nowuś 07:43 Hej 07:44 Wat tu się stało 07:44 07:44 yo 07:44 Uf, muzyka jest, czat jest, jest oki 07:45 Hej 07:45 Wetós powtarza los Gtsa 07:46 ;-; 07:46 A właściwie 07:46 On żyje? 07:46 Gtsa? 07:46 łon se był no niedawno no 07:46 To uczucie gdy zasłynąłes wychodzeniem i wchodzeniem na czat 07:46 Nie ma tu takich durniów żeby za lagi Internetu banowac 07:46 był 07:46 karó 07:46 >ex znowu ma moda 07:46 Co tu się stało 07:47 zbrodniarz wojenny 07:47 I go, chwalą bogi nie ma 07:47 Od kiedy ostatni raz tu byłem 07:47 Tez chce xd 07:47 Bana? xD 07:47 Tak ;w; 07:47 Nie ma nic za darmo 07:47 (ban) 07:47 Roju mnie zbanowal za 3 ostrzezenia ;w, 2015 07 08